


Amnesiac

by Limited_Edge



Category: Naruto
Genre: A+ Brothering right there, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac!Sasuke, Gen, Just very concerned about the serial killer he can't seem to remember the name of, Sasuke at least in no longer an angst ridden child, Using a mind destroying genjutsu is a great plan, Yes Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limited_Edge/pseuds/Limited_Edge
Summary: Using a mind crippling genjutsu on a young child was possibly a miscalculation on Itachi's part... Especially now that Sasuke, to cope, has repressed all memory involving the Uchiha. Who the heck is Uchiha Itachi? Someone deeply regretting his life choices, that's who.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke blinked at the old man before him, unable to really identify him, but still sure that he knew him. That funny looking hat, after all, was quite memorable. But despite trying to reclaim some recollection of the old man, Sasuke's attempts were mostly futile. All he could recall was kind eyes, and something involving monkeys…

Sasuke's inability to remember people had been pretty common, the last few days- the doctors had said something about 'horrific trauma' and 'unhealthy coping mechanisms', along with some technical jargon about the logistics of his memory repression, but that had flown right over Sasuke's head.

What really mattered was that Sasuke was apparently eight years old, blood type AB positive, and found at the scene of a terrible massacre. That last bit was the most important to all the people he had talked with so far.

Not that Sasuke remembered much about that, either. His earliest clear memory was waking up in the hospital. A nurse had nearly screamed when he shot straight up in his bed, but had then fallen apart into tears as she apologized to Sasuke for his loss, and her sadness at the deaths of the Uchiha.

It was when Sasuke asked who the Uchiha were that shit really hit the fan.

After running around like chickens without heads, someone at the hospital had finally alerted the higher ups of the 'situation'. A nice blond guy had then come into Sasuke's room, and had gently asked a bunch of questions. Do you know your name? Do you know where you are? What's the last thing you remember before waking up?

Sasuke had learned his first name when the nurse had called him it, and was able to deduce that he was in a hospital, but the answer to the last question eluded him. The blonde man had maintained some freaky eye contact when Sasuke was unable to answer him, and the next thing Sasuke knew he was waking up, alone, in a different room.

Since then, not many people had visited him, but the nurses did do a bunch of tests- they made sure none of his skills had been hindered, like his ability to read and his muscle memory, while also trying to trigger recollections of his past. Through this, they learned that Sasuke had mainly just forgotten people- he still knew he lived in Konoha, what a shinobi was, and the things he had learned, like maths and how to throw a kunai. But ask him who his mother was, or who taught him at the academy, and he would draw a blank.

Maybe it was because he didn't have the memory to know differently, but Sasuke didn't really mind not knowing his past. No one had really told him anything, but based on the fact that he was in the hospital, and that he had been found with a bunch of dead people, he was probably better off not knowing. The Uchiha probably weren't  _that_  important, anyways.

Sasuke was brought out of his musings as the old man in front of him coughed to grab his attention. He jolted his eyes back up to the man that sat at the right side of the hospital bed he was currently laying on.

"Ah, Sasuke, I know this must be a difficult time for you, and everything must be very confusing, but I want you to understand that we will be trying our best to restore your memories, and give you back the life you lost. This may take time, however, as your mind has sealed away much of your past- but even if takes years, we will find a way to return it to you."

The old man lifted his hand towards the blond man that was seated on the other side of Sasuke's hospital bed. "Inoichi here will aid you in your recovery- from what we can tell, you should be able to remember common names and faces, as it is only your family that your mind is actively attempting to seal away. The rest of your amnesia is simply a by-product of this mass repression."

Sasuke blinked lethargically. "Uh, that sounds good, I guess? Just, don't worry too much about me remembering my family- I'm sure they were very nice, loving people," (the old man's face did an odd twitch at that), "but it's not like it matters that much anymore, right? They're all dead. Remembering the people I'll never be able to see again will just make me sad. It's not like forgetting about them will  _kill me_ , after all."

Things were awkwardly quiet for a moment. Sasuke tightly closed his eyes, suddenly realizing that on top of all the dead people, there were even  _more_  problems at hand.

"Sasuke," the blond guy- Inoichi- spoke up with moderate urgency, "that's not necessarily the case- Uchiha Itachi's still on the loose, and-"

"Who the heck is Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke interrupted.

A terrible, looming silence descended, much worse than the first. It was the kind that Sasuke instinctively knew translated to  _oh shit._

The old man cringed, and after letting out a sigh, shared a commiserating, and somewhat panicked, look with the blond guy (Inoichi, Sasuke reminded himself again), who had stiffened in his chair at Sasuke's final words. In response to the old man's gaze, Inoichi just gave a 'fuck if I know shrug', and leaned back in his chair. The old man didn't seem very happy with that, but he turned back to Sasuke nonetheless with a rather pinched expression.

"Ah, you see, Sasuke, one family member of yours actually still lives…"

And that's when Sasuke learned about Uchiha Itachi, the ultimate psycho that had accidently botched his evil mission to kill all the other Uchiha, and was probably going to return someday to finish the job. The guy was probably too OCD to be able to live life, knowing he had been not quite badass-enough to succeed in killing some random eight year old with AB positive blood, and had instead only horrifically traumatized Sasuke instead by accidently leaving him behind like some dirty shirt at the scene of Konoha's most horrific massacre to date. Yeah, things couldn't get much worse…

Wait, what do you mean his brother?!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke head throbbed as he stared at the red object.

His headaches had become a semi-frequent occurrence; Inoichi had explained that when things that had a deep connection or alignment with his family were introduced, his mind automatically tried to link why it was important, and was abruptly slammed by the barriers within his own mind. The result was a pain just behind his eyes, and a vague sense of loss that made him feel sick.

It had happened a few times already in the weeks since he lost his memory. Once when a nurse had accidently brushed his forehead with her fingertips when she was checking his temperature, again when had seen a strange symbol of a white fan, and a variety of other small instances.

Whenever the nurses found out about his headaches, they would grind him for information. What happened before/during your headache? What were you looking at? How did it make you feel?

Honestly, it got a little bit annoying. Sasuke had the vague feeling that he had experience handling pestering females, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. They also weren’t as ‘screechy’ as he felt they should be. But still- it was weird to have them poke and prod at every minor memory trigger.

And most recently, this: what was so important about a tomato?

The nurse of the day suddenly re-entered his hospital room, and Sasuke quickly ate the offending object he had been having a staring contest with for the past ten minutes. He didn’t feel like being interrogated on his emotional attachment to a fruit.

…Especially because they had already done so based on his reaction to the weird head-finger poke. He had _ears_ (even if everyone else seemed to think he only had good sight); it was disturbing to hear that that simple gesture might be linked to some _creeper_ that had been using it to _come on_ to Sasuke…

“Sasuke, I have good news!” The nurse, Himiko, chirped. Sasuke lifted his head, squinting a little bit at the sheer vibrancy of her smile.

“Uh, what news?”

“You’re getting adopted!”

… _What._

 

Xxx

 

His adoptive family were _weird._

“Ah, Uchiha-sama, hopefully this room is big enough! We didn’t want to make you feel at all uncomfortable, so we cleared ourselves out of the master bedroom, and made three different suppers because we weren’t sure what kinds of food you liked, and-”

…They were going _completely_ overboard.

Sasuke tentatively raised his hand. The mumbling man in front of him instantly snapped his mouth shut, while his wife clenched onto his arm with a white knuckled grip. Both met his sheepish gaze with fervent brown eyes.

“Yes, Uchiha-sama?!” they chimed.

Sasuke shifted, his shoulders hunching near his ears. “…Uh, can’t I just sleep in the same room as your sons? I apparently had a brother, I’m probably used to sharing.”

The duo flinched.

“Ah, we thought, well, sharing a room, and, your brother, it’s just, you see-” the woman began, her lips pinching with every pause.

Sasuke groaned. “Oh, come _on_ \- I don’t even remember that ‘Isagi’ guy! It’s really no problem. Besides, my family weren’t _royalty_ \- what kind of person would ever expect others to cave and listen to their every whim? I’m sure that if my father saw me trying to ‘be dominant’ over other people, he would be _very_ disappointed.” Sasuke took a deep breath, and let out a careful exhale. He tightly smiled at his captive audience. “Just… please try and treat me like any other kid? Being an Uchiha doesn’t instantly make me special, you know.”

The couple stared with flabbergasted gazes back. “But…” the man interjected, “you _are_ special! You’re the last Uchiha _-_ you’ll _never_ be normal!”

Sasuke cringed.

 

Xxx

 

“…and I think it might be nice to try living with a bunch of different people- I’m okay with earning my keep wherever I go, but it’s seems a shame to keep me locked to only one household. I kinda have experience knowing how quickly a settled family can be obliterated. Gotta keep my options open, you know!”

The old man, who was apparently the _supreme military dictator_ of Sasuke’s home (and seriously, all he had remembered were the hat and monkeys? Sasuke’s memory really _was_ awful!), stared back with a pinched expression.

“You… have just been through a terribly unsettling experience. Don’t you want some stability? A place to lay down your roots?” The Sandaime suddenly flinched. “I’ve been listening too much to Danzo…”

Sasuke carefully ignored the old man’s sudden muttering about ‘one-eyed idiots that should never be trusted with children’. “Nah, I think I’m good- it’s not like I can’t sleep at night, or anything. It might be nice to just kinda experience as much as possible, you know?” Sasuke stared with wide, ‘innocent’ eyes at the Sandaime. “Getting a little taste of a bunch of different places and people might even jump start some memories!”

The Sandaime broke from his inner turmoil to sigh. “Sasuke, my boy, I think it’s best if you let the adults decide things for the next while; I will move you from the Higarashi’s house, though. You might as well just stay with Inoichi for the time being. It’ll be easier to get started on your therapy, that way.”

Sasuke flinched, but accepted the outcome with only a small frown.

You won some, you lost some. Sasuke wasn’t a sore loser- having to concede a few things wasn’t a big deal.

It’s not like living with the creepy blond guy could be _that_ bad, anyways.

 

Xxx

 

Inoichi spread his arms wide. “And this is the flower shop! It’s attached to the back of our home, so you’ll be coming in here a lot. If you want, you can also work here- I’d be willing to give you a basic wage, and you could work around your school schedule once you go back to the academy.”

Huh. It already _was_ better.

The flower shop had a cozy feel to it- it wasn’t necessarily small, but the overwhelming abundance of flowers and plants that crowded the shelves and counters made it seem tighter. Though that wasn’t actually a bad thing- like he had noticed before, it just felt cozy. A gentle, sweet smell filtered through the room, calming and soothing, like a fresh breeze in spring.

The colours themselves were also welcome- Sasuke felt like he had been living in a black blue world edged with red before this- the flower shop was a completely fresh, new, vibrant environment. Sasuke looked down at the pot next to his hand that rested on the counter he stood beside. The lovely orange petals of the flowers it held made him smile without a thought.

He could get used to this.

“Uh, thanks Mr. Yamanaka- it would be nice to get my hands a little dirty, and just _do_ something. The nurses never let me touch _anything_ without completely sanitizing me after. And I have been getting a little stir crazy- a job would be nice.”

Inoichi smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way. Of course, therapy will always come before your job- that is the reason you’ll be living with me, after all.”

Sasuke groaned, but by now it was mostly out of habit- the accompanying laugh that rang like a clear bell from Inoichi only made Sasuke more relaxed. Sasuke ducked his head to hide his smile as Inoichi leaned over the counter they were standing beside to ruffle his hair.

“Of course, we haven’t even gotten into your living arrangements yet- I’ll put together the spare bedroom for you after supper. It’s just across the hall from my daughter Ino, who you _may_ rememb-”

“SASUKE-KUN!”

Sasuke was unceremoniously tackled to the side by what felt like a freight train, and his hand accidently snagged the potted plant that was on the counter as he crashed down. Flowers and dirt sprayed across him and his assailant like blood and guts from a horrible massacre.

…Huh, where did that imagery come from?

Pain carefully lanced behind Sasuke’s eyes, and he turned to face his attacker with a slightly disorientated gaze.

A beaming blonde haired, blue eyed person stared back. Some of the orange flowers from the pot that had been sent crashing were tangled in their hair, and dirt streaked across their face, casting strange smears on their cheeks. Thin arms pinned Sasuke in place on either side, but for once, he didn’t feel trapped.

Something _clicked._

“Oh, Sasuke-kun! I’m so glad to see you! School hasn’t been the same without you- forehead has been more annoying than ever, and none of the other boys are nearly as cool as you! And now you get to live here- with me! Isn’t that exciting, Sasuke-kun?” The person’s gaze turned dreamy. “Maybe someday, I’ll be the first person you remember, proving that true love really does solve everyt-”

“ _I remember you.”_ Sasuke whispered.

The person- the girl- froze.

Time stretched. Black eyes met wide blue, and an infinity passed in the blink of an eye. A sudden cough interrupted the intense reality bender.

“Ino, get off Sasuke.”

The girl- Ino- squeaked, and with suddenly red cheeks leapt away from Sasuke. She scrambled to her feet, and furiously began to pat down the yellow sundress she was wearing, attempting to shed the orange petals and dirt that clung to her.

Sasuke rose much more carefully, his gaze focused and intense. Inoichi frowned. “Sasuke, are you sure you remember Ino? Your mind was… quite the maze. From one I could tell, a person would have to be intrinsically important to your character, yet not family, for you to remember them so soon. It would have to be a person you always secretly admired, or subconsciously had a deep and unspoken connection to. Are you sure?”

Sasuke nodded. “I’m positive.”

Ino reddened, then brilliantly smiled.

Sasuke shared her grin. He pointed a resolute finger in her direction. “You’re the one that wears orange all the time and always pulls pranks!”

Ino and Inoichi froze.

Sasuke continued on, oblivious to everything but the sound of his own voice putting together the pieces. “It’s all falling together- you once rigged a chili pressure sensor trap that caught all the other girls in our class- and you once set loose a pack of pigeons in the academy sensei breakroom! I think I know why I remember you- I always admired you’re cunning, and always secretly thought your pranks were great!” Sasuke beamed. “I’m really glad I remembered you!”

“Already formed the memory link,” Inoichi murmured to himself, “it will be extremely difficult to shift, nearly impossible to redirect thought channels like these once they’re formed without ruining all the progress we’ve already made…”

Ino blankly stared back at Sasuke. The young boy’s smile slowly slid off his face. “I- I did remember you, right? I wasn’t worried about getting my memories back before- but, I don’t want to give this up! Please- I did remember something real- _right?”_

Ino stood frozen for a lingering instant. Sasuke met her gaze imploringly, doubt edging its way into his mind. He had told the Sandaime the truth, back then- he was okay with never remembering the Uchiha, or the psychopathic brother of his- who honestly had probably been a hellion to Sasuke from the beginning (people didn’t just suddenly become mass murderers without warning, after all!)

But… Sasuke hadn’t realized he wanted _this_ \- even the smallest of life lines to hold him steady while everyone else was acting crazy. Someone who would listen- someone who would be willing to smile- someone who would be willing to joke around with Sasuke and just be _kids-_

Someone to be a friend.

Ino suddenly shifted, and Sasuke broke from his thoughts to hear the response from her lips that he both craved and dreaded.

Ino finally spoke. “Yes… yes you did…” she whispered. She grinned, strangely wider than before. “That’s me- the pranking extraordinaire that loves the colour orange! The ONE person you’ve remembered!”

“Great!” Sasuke exclaimed- and from his shoulders fell his burden. He sheepishly smiled. “Uh, I’m not quite sure why I never reached out before, but now that I basically have a fresh start… Do you want to be friends?”

Ino’s eye twitched. “Of course, Sasuke-kun!”

Said boy smiled, and raced over to the Ino. “Alright! You should show me around your house! Ending up living here was the best thing that could have happened to me!”

Sasuke proceeded to drag Ino away, ignoring Inoichi’s despairing form for the joy he found in finally having a friend.

He _would_ be normal- last Uchiha or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There- at least one more chapter! If it feels a bit choppy, I apologize, but writing this way actually helps keep the story trucking along- the way I'm planning it, Amnesiac will have random time skips and be written in compiled 'one-shot style' so that it doesn't drag out- we'll see how that lasts, though... As I have midterms coming up, and school will always be priority, I can't guarantee a set schedule, but I will make the effort to finish this story. Though I've been terrible about replying lately, every comment brightens my day, and it is thanks to your support that Amnesiac will be continued. So thank you! I'll try and reply eventually, and I hope this continues to be amusing. Happy Thanksgiving :)


End file.
